A Change of Heart : The Sequel
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: Sakura had been killed by Orochimaru and it was already 2 years and a half since the accident happened. So the some people did not know what to do when they saw her alive and breathing. But there were two people who was affected the most. [ NejSakSas ]
1. Chapter 1: My Life Without You

**Title:** A Change of Heart : The Sequel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own Naruto.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Warning:** Some words are not appropriate for 13 yrs. old and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had been killed by Orochimaru and it was already 2 years and a half since the accident happened. So the some people did not know what to do when they found her… ALIVE. NejSakSas

-

-

-

_Prologue_

Two lone figure clad in black cloak stared at the Konoha gates.

The older man turned to his companion. "This is the place?"

His companion nodded. "Hai."

The older man smiled tenderly at his companion. "Let's go, then."

-

-

-

_Chapter One: My life without you_

Sasuke stared at the ceiling above him blankly. It was actually included in his daily ritual. At 6 in the morning, he would wake up then eat his breakfast. At seven, he would go at Yamanaka's flower shop to buy flowers.

Sasuke would go then at the cemetery to visit Sakura's grave. Then he would stay there for one hour or so. After that, he would ask for a mission. If he had no mission, then Sasuke would train nonstop.

At nine o'clock sharp in the evening, he would sleep.

That had been his routine for two and a half years since Sakura had died. He missed her terribly and he regretted the way he treated her when they were still kids.

Sasuke rolled into his side of the bed and played with the pink fabric beside him. He almost smiled bitterly at the situation.

It was the only thing that kept him alive for so many years without her. The pink fabric was torn in two after Neji and he had fought over it. Since they didn't know then that Sakura would be gone, Neji and he decided to torn the towel in two.

Fair and square.

But now, he couldn't careless about what happened to anyone. His world only spun to the idea that he must live. Because Sakura had gave her life in exchange of his and Neji's. Even though Sasuke could not say that he was thankful to her.

She broke his heart. And until now that she was long gone, he could still feel the pain she had caused.

Someone said that time could heal the wounds. But his wounds did not heal.

It was only getting worse.

_It's a gift from me. I don't know but since you know that I had a...crush on you, I think it is ok to give you a gift._

If only he knew back then what he knew now, maybe he wouldn't carelessly push aside Sakura and her gifts. Maybe if he didn't, then she wouldn't strive to stronger than him and catch Orochimaru's attention.

That snake.

He was the only reason why he trained always. So that he could kill Orochimaru with his own hands. Sakura's death was caused by him and Sasuke would gladly return it back.

Itachi was his second priority right now. He did not think that Itachi was still his priority anymore. He lost my motivation to live when

Sakura died, bringing his motivation to kill Itachi with it.

In fact, he was actually waiting for Itachi to come late at night and kill him. The thought did not scare him though, he was actually anticipating it.

Sasuke stopped playing the fabric and glanced at the wall clock. It was quarter to seven already.

He sat up and silently went out of his bed.

-

-

-

Hyuuga Neji turned the door knob and silently stepped inside the house. This was the very house that he shared with Sakura and the others for months. He didn't know that that experience would give him a new point of view in life.

The house was silent as always.

Neji knew that Naruto would always come here without his friends knowing.

His feet carried him to the kitchen where his memories of her were strongest. Neji opened the door and closed it behind him. The jutsu Kakashi had placed was long gone, so the hot effect it brought to the house was no more.

It then was replaced by chilly atmosphere.

He went to the sink and tentatively touched the faucet's switch. Neji smiled bitterly.

_You know Neji you are wasting the water. Turn it off._

That memory was the funniest memory he had. But instead of happiness, it brought dread. It brought him dread because he knew that it would not happen ever again.

He knew that he should move on already.

But he couldn't.

No one would ever replace Sakura in his heart.

No one could.

-

-

-

Neji strolled down the streets of Konoha silently. He looked around as he reminisced the past.

Neji heard that Shikamaru and Ino were getting married. That was good. At least they moved on a little. Neji knew that Shikamaru had been planning to ask Ino to marry him so long ago. He did not know that Shikamaru would take almost one year to propose.

They deserved to be happy.

He stopped in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. There were many flower shop around here, but that did not stop him from going to Ino's flower shop. It was already part of him life for almost two years now. He would buy daisies from Ino's flower shop.

Ino knew that he did not have any girl to court.

Only one girl holds his heart.

Even though she was gone now, she was still the one that holds his heart.

Neji pushed the door open, alerting the people inside by the sound of the bell attached to the door. Some of the heads turned, but he ignored them. Instead, Neji went straight to Ino and stared at her hard.

She smiled sweetly at Neji and he noticed that she was happy. She was smiling freely now. Maybe Shikamaru's proposal really did some changes.

"Hi, Neji." Ino greeted him and reached a bouquet of daisies under her counter. Neji knew that she was taking her efforts and time in making the bouquet he always brought. For that, Neji was grateful. He tried to smirk back at her, but he bowed a little in respect instead.

Neji grabbed the bouquet and gave her the money. She was about to complain but he already placed the money on the counter.

He walked out of the shop and silently went towards the cemetery.

Neji looked up at the darkening sky. It was already nine in the morning, but the dark clouds were still visible. He shrugged.

He did not care about the weather that much anyway.

-

-

-

When Neji arrived at Sakura's grave, he eyed the three pieces of white roses on Sakura's grave. Neji smirked to himself. It was obvious that Uchiha still felt the dread and loneliness.

It would have been really funny, if Sakura was still alive.

Who would have thought that Sasuke would be in love with Sakura?

His greatest fan girl?

He fell down on his knees in front of her grave and placed the daisies beside Sasuke's.

Neji had known that the he dreamt for the two of them would never come true.

It hurt him.

-

-

-

"Sasuke-**TEME**!" A loud voice with a loud knock shook Sasuke's apartment. He frowned but continued to eat his lunch. What was his problem now? He did not have any romantic thoughts that he might share to him. And Sasuke had no time for it, as a matter of fact.

The frown did not left his face but he continued his lunch anyways.

But the dobe was persistent to break his door.

"**TEME!! OPEN UP!**"

Sasuke growled and stood up. He walked briskly towards the door and unlocked it. He opened the door angrily and snapped at him. This better be important, Sasuke thought.

"What do you want?" He asked, ready to shut the door at his face any minute. Naruto really had this talent to annoy him in worse possible way.

It was a good thing Naruto did not disturb him while he was sleeping.

"Mission, teme. MISSION!" Naruto grinned at him and leaned on the door frame. Naruto had moved on after two months of mourning.

He had a perfect reason and he said it to Sasuke. He could remember every single word Naruto had said...

_"I wonder where Sakura-chan is now." Naruto said as he glazed at the water by the river. They were at the favorite waiting place of Team seven: The Bridge. _

_Sasuke shrugged and he leaned on the railings instead. He looked up in the sky and stared at the stars. It was a beautiful night, but Sasuke did not appreciate beautiful things anymore._

_"I should not live in the past, Sasuke." _

_Once again, Sasuke let Naruto do the talking. He was not used in comforting his emotions, much less others._

_"Sakura died for us. If she knew that we were living like this, I think it would only make her sad." Sasuke looked at him and he _

_noticed the unshed tears in his eyes._

Che.

_Sasuke looked away._

_"I would make the best out of this. For her, Sasuke. For her." _

For her, Naruto had said.

Sasuke tried to do it, but unfortunately, he couldn't seem to let go of the past.

He could not leave the past, even after the painful memories it brought him.

It was where one Uchiha Sasuke could find the Haruno Sakura he loved.

Sasuke, for one, did not believe on second chance.

But somehow, the sound of it brought him dread and sadness.

Because, he knew deep inside, that he was craving to have second chance.

Second chance with life and family... most especially with her.

-

-

-

The two clocked figure passed the Konoha gates silently.

The two of them were taking their time in walking.

As the two of them passed the guards, the small one of the two greeted the guards while walking.

"Hi."

The older one looked at the guards and smirked at them. The two then walked towards the market.

The guards looked at each other, both pale and eyes wide.

"...Have you seen the girl?"

"...Hai..."

"I thought she was dead?"

"I thought too."

"Nah, that girl was too young for her."

"It must be the heat..."

"Yeah..."

-

-

-

The two heavily cloaked figures were now walking towards Hokage's office. The younger one grabbed the hand of the older one.

"Let's go."

The older one gave her a smile just for her. "Hai."

They entered the office.

-

-

-

Tsunade was not happy.

Tons of paper works had not been one of her favorite job of being a Hokage. And now, she had finally arrived after a long and dangerous mission.

And the said mission failed, which also brought some complicated consequences.

Tsunade rubbed her temple in a soothing manner. She should not let her temper slip now. The Hokage eyes the two people in front of her. One girl and a man.

The man was named Orochimaru...

And the girl was named...

_Haruno Sakura._

-

-

-

"Tsunade-sama, I can explain." Sakura explained and she looked up at her Hokage in somewhat fearing manner.

"OK... Explain to me why you could not kill Orochimaru..." Tsunade took big calming breaths and stared at the girl hard. She had this sound uniform with her and Tsunade also noted the long hair that was tied in a high pony.

She should not have accepted the girl's plan in the first place. She had seen how Sakura's death affected her fellow ninja and she almost wanted to tell them that it was all a mission.

_But to be able to deceive Orochimaru, we should deceive Konoha first... _

Tsunade could remember the exact words spoken by her. Sakura was right, that was why she had agreed in the first place.

"He was totally untrusting; he did not even trust Kabuto to start with. And he barely left his body off guard. So I decided to remove his memory instead. Orochimaru-san now did not remember anything and I introduced myself to him as a stranger who happens to pass by." Sakura explained.

"Then tell me, Sakura. Why do you look like that?" Tsunade asked, she was curious and at the same time dread filled her heart when she saw Sakura's status.

Sakura smiled sullenly.

"Orochimaru with memories was bad. Before he totally lost his memory, he had placed this forbidden jutsu unto my body. I did not know how to counter it either. It was like a curse. Only Orochimaru could dispel it and it would be too dangerous to ask him now. He might ask questions."

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully. Sakura was right once again.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hai?" Tsunade sighed.

"Where were Naruto and the others?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at her. She wanted to show herself to them this fast? Even if she looked like that?

Sakura seemed to read her mind and she nodded. Tsunade could see the excitement in her eyes. The Hokage wished her luck

though, for the result of their reunion might not be good as she thought.

Tsunade looked at the wall clock and sighed again.

"They should be leaving in five minutes for a mission. Leave now if you wanted to see them."

Sakura smiled sweetly at her and stood up. She bowed and left.

_What have I done, Sakura?_

-

-

-

"Lee, take this." Tenten handed the green beast of Konoha a pouch of kunais and shurikens. She had thought of giving him a cooked gift but decided against it. She was not great when it came cooking.

Lee smiled gratefully at her and took the gift.

After Sakura died, Lee and Tenten became inseparable. Tenten was there to cure Lee's broken heart and, in the process, teaching her heart to love.

"Thank you, my flower of youth!" Lee showed her thumbs up, at which Tenten giggled.

Naruto eyed the two of them before turning to Hinata. The said girl looked away with a crimson blush at her cheeks. Hinata shyly looked at him then looked away again.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I'll be careful." Naruto kissed the forehead of Hinata and she sighed in sadness.

"I kn-know... Naruto..kun."

Their attention was caught when a cry was heard.

Naruto burst in laughter when he saw Ino crying at their leader's vest.

Shikamaru looked displeased at something though. Naruto could almost hear the thought of Shikamaru.

"Ino. Quit it. I will be back for the wedding." Ino knew that talking for Shikamaru was too troublesome. But somehow, his words, as harsh as it may sound, comforted her.

"Fine! Don't forget to bring me home snacks, OK!?"

Shikamaru nodded with a defeated look on his face. _'How troublesome._' He looked around and searched for his comrades.

Naruto, _check. _

Neji, _check. _

Sasuke, _check._

Lee, _check._

"Let's go now," Shikamaru grumbled under his breath then placed his animal mask on his face.

His comrades nodded and said their goodbye's to their friends. Shikamaru watched as Naruto placed his mask at his face as well as Neji and Lee.

Shikamaru frowned at Sasuke. Sasuke was still searching his mask from his bag. How troublesome Sasuke could be sometimes.

At last, Sasuke finally found it.

Shikamaru almost cried in joy when he saw Sasuke pull his mask out of the bag.

Then, the hairs on the back of his neck stood.

He thought he felt a familiar powerful chakra.

It was getting closer.

He looked at Sasuke, Neji and Naruto and noticed their stiffened body.

What the?

Shikamaru looked back at Konoha and he almost had the most painful heart attack ever.

There, near at the Konoha gates stood someone with pink hair in sound uniform. She had this sweet smile on her face.

Naruto swore.

_Na.. Naruto.._

_I shoved Sasuke's body away from her and I hugged her hard. I couldn't believe this was happening. I knew that this was only a nightmare. 'Sakura-chan! I said don't close your eyes! You idiot stubborn girl!' I cried my heart out. The pain was killing me._

_Naruto... I'm.. Sorry .. I ca-can't.. keep... a-awake.. anymore.. Tell Sa-suke a-and Ne-Neji... that-_

Sasuke dropped his mask.

**Don't you fucking leave us, Sakura. I won't let you. Stay. Awake**

_That ... I'm a-also... I'm sorry_

_'Naruto shoved me away from Sakura's body. I did not have any power to move. She left me. She would never go back to me. I stared at the darkening sky. I could feel the strung of tears. She had killed Sasuke and left Uchiha behind.' _

Neji clenched his fist.

**Come on! Let's bring her to the hospital**

_'I swear I would kill Naruto. What was he doing? We do not have any time to cry! Sakura was dying. Naruto, what the hell are you doing! We must take Sakura to the hospital! I said in panic. Then, I heard the most painful news in my life. She was gone. Sakura had left us._

Ino stared to cry again.

_I'm sorry_

**Sa-SAKURA!!!**

_'I hate you, Sakura! You did not even said good bye to me! How dare you leave me Sakura?! I hate you!!'_

For they once again saw the girl who caused all the bitterness and anguish in each of them.

_My name is Haruno Sakura and I want to be Konoha's number one kunoichi_

For there she stood near the Konoha gates...

_My name is Haruno Sakura and my only love is---_

---A one Haruno Sakura in her twelve years old body.

-

-

-

_AN: Long time no sequel. It's vacation time once again! And I'm here to update my fictions! _

_Thank you for the support!_

_Annie_


	2. Chapter 2 : You Can't Escape

**Title:** A Change of Heart : The Sequel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own Naruto.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Warning:** Some words are not appropriate for 13 yrs. old and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had been killed by Orochimaru and it was already 2 years and a half since the accident happened. So the some people did not know what to do when they found her… ALIVE. NejSakSas

-

-

-

_Chapter II: You Can't Escape_

Haruno Sakura watched them from afar and saw them saying goodbye to one another.

She truly missed them.

They were the only ones who understood her completely. And she did not regret ever sacrificing her teenage life just for them.

For them to be happy.

To live a life with out hassle.

_...without her..._

Maybe Sakura should not let them see her anymore? It was enough for her just to see them once again then Sakura would continue her journey with Orochimaru.

Sakura glanced at Naruto and she almost cried her heart out. He had grown into a wonderful man. And she noticed that he was an Anbu now.

She felt very proud for him. She wondered how he managed to do that and Sakura was disappointed that she was not there when he achieved his status.

Naruto must be happy with Hinata now.

Sakura scanned the familiar faces happily. Neji and Sasuke were still there. So they made it to Anbu too? She was very happy for them. The girls of Konoha were sure running after them. She frowned when she saw their facial expressions then realized that it became worst than she had ever imagined.

It was like they did not appreciate things anymore. She was saddened at that thought as Sakura felt a fist squeeze her heart.

_What happened to you guys? Were you still blaming yourselves? I said I'm sorry right?_

Sakura smiled when she heard Ino's squeaky voice and she immediately turned her attention to her. She had her hair long once again and she bloomed into a very beautiful young lady.

She felt jealousy seeped through her because she knew that it would take years for her to get to their age.

Sakura smiled at them and saw Shikamaru checking the attendance of his team. He barked something to Ino then he froze.

Sakura frowned at them because suddenly all of them stood frozen to the spot.

Then, _it_ happened.

She was busted.

As she remembered correctly, she had hidden her chakra signature from them. But why was Shikamaru looking at her now? She noticed how the almost happy atmosphere turned into a tensioned one.

It broke her heart to see their reaction like this. It was not supposed to be that way. They should be happy that she was finally here.

They must have been so affected by her sudden death. But she thought that at least they had moved on after several years.

She thought wrong.

Sakura sucked a deep breath as she noticed how Sasuke dropped his mask. She frowned as she looked around for an escape routine. Maybe seeing them right away was not a good idea after all.

She should have listened to Tsunade-sama when she gave her a hidden warning. She should have known this would happen. Sakura felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

Sakura took a step back and turned around immediately. And then, she ran blindly away from them. She needed to get away from them.

They were already happy without her interfering to their contentment. Now, she returned and had ruined it all.

And it was all her fault.

Haruno Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She felt that she was running away from fiends. She could feel their chakra coming unto her like ants. And she at once realized that all of them were running after her and they were calling her name.

She ignored them and kept on running.

Unexpectedly, Sakura panicked and she pumped more chakra to her feet.

Without her realizing, somebody had already come up behind her. And that somebody hugged Sakura from behind, effectively stopping her from running. She did not resist the hands as she felt the tears flow unto her cheeks.

She missed all of them so much...

...but why did she feel like she stole something big from them?

-

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke bit his lip as rage and happiness filled his body at once. She was alive and he knew that she was suffering. What happened to Sakura? Why does she look like a genin once again, and in sound uniform no less?

Sasuke was sure that was her.

He could never forget that pink hair and green eyes. And the way she stand and smile at them.

How could she smile at them like that?

Her smile annoyed him.

Even after all this years, she was still annoying.

No one would ever dare to imitate Haruno Sakura in front of her friends because they would suffer hell after. Someone did that already and that someone almost died.

Even after all the punishment they had endured, he still believed that the man deserved his comatose state.

Not that it mattered.

All that mattered now was Sakura and she was alive. Sasuke looked at her as she turned around and ran.

_Still like a coward, Sakura?_

"You're not getting away, Sakura." Sasuke muttered to himself as he instantaneously followed her like a mad man, their mission be damned.

He did not care about anything now.

All that mattered was her and her existence.

She would not get away from him again.

He would not allow it, even if she wanted it or not.

-

-

-

How dare her.

Naruto thought that she was dead so he gave up all his hope for her.

Except he saw her dead body and mourned! He was sure that she was dead.

But now he felt betrayed. He should have known there was some mystery behind her death.

Naruto was happy once again, after a very long time. He felt genuinely happy and was not forced by anyone.

But there were a lot of questions running at his head right now. Why Sakura did run from them?

Did she truly believe that he would forgive her just like that? And to add more salt to his wound, she ran like a deer caught in a headlight.

Naruto noticed Sasuke and the others were running towards her. He smirked sadly and Naruto knew that their mission would be abandoned.

Poor Shikamaru.

He gave Shikamaru an apologetic stare then ran off after her.

_Sakura, you had big things to explain to me._

-

-

-

Neji watched as Sasuke ran after her, his eyes following his every move. It was like a dream once again. He dreamt about her every night and it was always like this.

She would come back to him then the moment he wakes up, she was gone.

And it always left him feeling miserable.

Maybe they were just being toyed around? They had suffered that traumatic experience when a drunken ninja transformed himself as Sakura and went to them.

He remembered how stricken all of their faces looked like and he wondered if his face looked like that too.

But no one ever dared to do that again, they made sure of that. Neji clenched both of his fists hard and took a deep breath. There was no way he was dreaming right now.

…Because in his dream, there were only two people…

Him.

And _her_.

Always the two of them only with the dark background.

But now all of them were here and some of his comrades already went after the running girl.

There was only one way to find out.

Neji did not think again as he went out to search for a pink hair in the crowd.

-

-

-

"Sakura... You're alive."

Sakura immediately recognized the voice as she continued to cry. Ino sounded so happy that it hurt. She sobbed and it was accompanied by Ino's.

After several seconds, shadows were slowly blocking out the light. Sakura did not know how Ino did it but she was the one who caught her. It must be the adrenaline rush. It must have had hurt her so much that when Ino saw her ran and she bolted towards her without second thoughts.

With the environment blurred, Sakura saw Naruto removed his mask and kneeled in front of her. He looked at her straight in the eyes sadly. He stared at Sakura just like that and she suddenly felt ashamed of herself. She had never known that she had left them like this.

If only she had known.

It was all her entire fault they were like lost puppy. She ruined their life because of her selfishness.

Sakura saw Naruto pout and sniff.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried and hugged her. She never noticed Ino let go of her but when Naruto hugged her hard, Sakura let all her emotions go.

She cried hard like a baby in the crib.

"Naruto... I'm _so_ sorry. I never meant to do it that way... I'm sorry if you're like this now..." Sakura sobbed as she clung to Naruto with all of her heart. She heard Naruto's cries after a while of sobbing.

Naruto was the brother she never had and she was thankful that he was here. Sakura did not know what he suffered to make it this far but she was happy that she was back.

Sakura missed them all.

She did not know but Naruto's shoulder looked like a comfortable place to sleep and she felt so tired already.

Sakura slept as tears ran down her face.

This was her escape.

-

-

-

Naruto banged his fist on Tsunade's desk angrily. "Why did you kept this to yourself?!" Naruto looked at her in the eyes. Hinata glanced at Naruto. She had never seen him like this before.

"Naruto, not so loud." Ino reprimanded him as she carried a sleeping Sakura. Yamanaka Ino did not let anyone touch her except Naruto.

No one dared, anyway.

All of them abandoned the mission and went straight to Tsunade's office for explanation.

Ino did not mind carrying Sakura. It was like an impossible trance that came true and Ino looked like she was about to cry again.

Naruto looked guilty for a moment and gazed at Sakura's sleeping face. His eyes softened at her gentle face.

"All of you sit down." Naruto looked around for chairs but when he found none, he shrugged and sat on the floor instead. His friends immediately followed his example. They were anxious too that they did not bother to sit on the floor.

"OK. Sakura wanted it to be secret." Tsunade sighed as she felt all expecting eyes on her. Tsunade blamed Sakura for sleeping like that. Sakura was supposed to be the one explaining this not her.

"She said that, _'To be able to deceive Orochimaru, we should deceive Konoha first'_." Tsunade looked at their shocked faces and frowned. She felt pity towards Sakura. She knew that Naruto and others might be willing to leave her alone to sleep. But she knew several certain people that would not sleep just to see her alive and breathing.

And now Sakura was here, she doubted Sasuke and Neji would leave her alone.

"Are there other people who knew about this?" Sasuke's cold voice asked her. Tsunade frowned when she did not hear some respect from his tone but let it pass.

She answered him anyway.

"Yes. There are only two people who knew about Sakura's mission. Me and Sakura's mother." All of them kept quiet for a while but Tsunade knew that they were thinking of something to ask from her. Tsunade also knew that they all blamed her for not telling them Sakura's dangerous mission.

She was already carrying big amounts of problems now. Sakura and Orochimaru were just a painful additional to her problems. Tsunade knew that she should not have agreed to Sakura in the first place. Beating Orochimaru was not a small mission at all, it requires huge amount of training and talents.

Even Kakashi would not bring Orochimaru in defeat that easily. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

Tsunade leaned against the comforts of her seat and sighed. Kids nowadays were more serious than the adults.

"Why was Sakura like this?"

Tsunade looked at Neji with a sigh. She should have seen that one coming. Tsunade sighed unenthusiastically once again as headache started to form.

"Orochimaru placed a forbidden jutsu at her that made her younger by several years..." Tsunade paused as she eyed all of the occupants in the room. She was not feeling good about telling them the situation but... they should know what happened to her.

Sakura had made a lot of efforts and changes by making Orochimaru what he was now.

Tsunade knew that they should know what was happening to Sakura. They had suffered long enough because of Sakura.

"Sakura was now twelve years old once again, instead of nineteen years old like you."

With heavy heart, Tsunade watched Naruto looked at Sakura with pity in his eyes.

Ino looked down at Sakura with tears in her eyes.

_What would happen now, Sakura?_

-

-

-

AN: Thank you for all the support and reviews. Keep in mind that all the reviews were **greatly** appreciated. And as I had told you, its vacation and I got nothing to do. So, I update my fics. Have you realized I updated exactly _one_ week after chapter 1? Yeah:D.

**HOW OLD IS SAKURA NOW?** She was back to twelve while others were 19.

**WHAT HAPPENED TO OROCHIMARU:** You would know maybe next chapter. :D

This was supposed to be SakuSasu already as I counted from the A Change of Heart 1, that's why it was placed on the SasuSaku category. Are there still any willing readers to vote for NejiSaku? I really love that pair but SasuSaku got enough votes. Hey! I love SasuSaku too!

Ugh! I need romantic visions! Shippuuden was taking so long! Huhuhu!

Thank you for all the support: kazahanamoon**drakeamberblake**SpeedDemon315**shadowriter318****angrie****rebel-girl**Kilua**Princess Ren****SakuraDouble****Doctor Meowzie****Aikane****Sakura-chyan****ForeheadKAT****Gothic Saku-chan**Yuki**pinkrazor****bubbleyum****pandaxXxchan****kakashisninjadogs****my lil' cherry blossom****kawaiikim****Hao'sAnjul**karla**XVideleX****sasukegrl****bloommingcherryblossom10****zenbon zakura****XxLavndr3xX****S2-SAKURA-S2****Unheard Symphony**

As I remembered correctly, A Change of Heart 1 had the initial 16 reviews before I updated the 2nd chapter! You guys gave **30 wonderful reviews**!Thank you so much!

Review and let me know what you think:D

_Annie_


	3. Chapter 3: Awakenings

**Title:** A Change of Heart : The Sequel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated T.

**Summary:** Sakura had been killed by Orochimaru and it was already 2 years and a half since the accident happened. So the some people did not know what to do when they saw her alive and breathing. But there were two people who was affected the most. NejSakSas

-

-

-

_Chapter 3: Awakenings_

Sakura slowly opened her heavy eye lids and glanced at her surroundings. She observed it with calm eyes. She was inside a hospital room and her ceiling was very white. Sakura thought that the hospital must have repainted it not so long ago before she was in.

She breathed deeply as she felt every muscles of her body protesting at her. The pink haired girl perfectly knew that she was inside the Konoha's Hospital, and with everything she had, she had willed herself to remain sleeping. Sakura did not want to revisit her past yet.

But Sakura did not want to be selfish to her friends. She did not know that her death had caused havoc among them. Sakura did not know that she was that important.

It made her heart swell with happiness and loneliness at the same time.

"Sakura." A voice at her left said to her. Sakura was very aware of the presence of people inside her room. She just did not want to notice them. Maybe if she ignored them, they would go away momentary.

Sakura ignored the voice and stared at her white ceiling.

"Sakura." The voice tried again and she heard the urgent tone in his calm voice. Giving in, she gave Sasuke a cold stare. Sasuke still did not changed his ANBU uniform and he looked so tensed to her. His facial expression was a frown and his mouth had a grim line. Sakura frowned at him slightly, letting him know that she was not pleased with his expression. Sasuke surely had a great way of showing his worry to her.

She moved her gaze to Neji, who was standing behind Sasuke's sitting form, and acknowledged him as well. Neji was also wearing his ANBU uniform and, at least, he did not share Sasuke's point of view in showing his worry. Someone coughed in her side and she smirked as she turned her head to Naruto's attention-calling face.

Naruto was sitting on the end of the bed and he was slightly grinning at her. Naruto, she noted dully, did not also changed his uniform. She found his expression amusing; he did not look like that when she first saw him. Hinata was standing next to Naruto's sitting form and she was smiling softly at her. Her pearly eyes twinkling merrily.

Sakura returned the smile faintly.

Sakura sighed tiredly as she slowly eyed all the people inside her room. No wonder her room was so hot and it was slightly hard to breathe. Her room was so full of people.

From Hinata, she eyed Ino's smiling face who was sitting at the end of her bed. Next to Ino was Shikamaru, who looked bored to death and Ino was constantly poking his side. Next to Shikamaru was Lee. She dryly observed his shimmering eyes as tears flowed out of his eyes endlessly. Lee was pouting ridiculously at Sakura.

Next to Sakura was Tenten, who was patting Lee compassionately as Lee continued to cry and sniff. She had this 'Lee-when-will-you-stop' look on her face.

She once again sighed tiredly and realized that they were surrounding her bed. She suddenly wanted her air back and her personal space.

They were clearly invading her personal space.

Slowly, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Sasuke immediately helped her as he stood up and guided her to sit properly. Sakura muttered a soft thank-you at him then unwillingly stared at Ino, because she was the one who was sitting at the end of her bed.

"So, Sakura... You've got a lot of explanation to do." Naruto started and the room suddenly became deadly quiet.

With a heavy and pounding heart, she nodded. They were her friends; there would be no one special enough to hear her problems but them.

Sakura eyed them as she asked with a soft voice. "What do you want to hear?"

"What happened after you 'died'?" Sakura winced at the last word, so did others. Sakura sighed as she nodded weakly and started her story.

-

-

-

_Haruno Sakura eyed her friends for the very last time and finally turned to walk away. She could do nothing about it and she would not go back now. She had risked all of them and she would now risk herself to be able to protect them._

_They were her life;_

_She would protect them with all of her heart._

-

-

-

_After two weeks at Sound_

_Sakura was did not know that Orochimaru was this hard as a sensei. If she was not careful, she would die. She blinked as she easily blocked the eight kunai's that were thrown at her direction. _

_Orochimaru was seriously trying to kill her. _

_Her body was already battered with bruises and cuts. She could already smell her oily hair and she cringed mentally. Sakura could not wait for her mission to end._

-

-

-

_"Orochimaru!" Haruno Sakura in her eighteen-year old body yelled as she pushed her jutsu into Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru was doing his best to counter attack. She had him in a whole body binding spell; the body binding spell she used to him was advanced that it took up half of her whole chakra just to complete it._

_She had taken Orochimaru by surprise when they were passing one another by the kitchen. After almost two years, Sakura had noticed that if there was a place for him to be less attentive, then it would be the kitchen. _

_And she was right._

_Nobody would help Orochimaru now, because it was midnight and she, Kabuto and Orochimaru were the only one inside the headquarters. Kabuto was in a mission that night so no threat of failing her mission._

_"What are you doing!" He hissed angrily as Sakura noted that he was successfully releasing her body-binding slowly. Orochimaru's eyes as so widened and his irises was getting smaller. He knew what jutsu Sakura was pushing through his head. _

_It was the jutsu specially made for a person to forget who he was._

_That jutsu was created by the fourth Hokage and he used that only when necessary. Sakura had learned it through Orochimaru. He taught the jutsu to her willingly, and Sakura did not know why though. And for one to be able to do the jutsu, one must have had huge amount of chakra and amazing chakra control. Sakura had the two requirements so it was not that hard for her; but it was not that easy either._

_Sakura would already feel her eyelids dropping slowly. To be able to fight the dizziness, she grabbed a cold kunai inside her pouch and wounded her left leg. The pain arrived immediately at her senses and she did not feel so dizzy anymore. _

_Even at his vulnerable state, which was actually lying into the cold floor of their kitchen with her kneeling next to him, he still looked intimidating and scary._

_Sakura gulped as she inserted all her chakra unto his head. Orochimaru was staring at her; a look that promised death if ever he would be able to let go of the body binding. _

_Sweats were already rolling down her face but she did not take notice of them. Her face suddenly lightened and she slumped her body down next to Orochimaru. She had lost all her chakra, but she was successful in making Orochimaru forget his memories. Soon, he would be as clueless as a person who had amnesia._

_But his amnesia would be permanent._

_That was good;_

_But the bad thing was she needed to wait for ten minutes for the jutsu to be fully completed. She pushed herself up in sitting position and leaned unto the wall near her. She warily eyed Orochimaru as his face contorted pain. Sakura frowned. _

_As far as she knew, the process would be painless._

_Her eyes narrowed as she discovered what he was trying to do. _

_Orochimaru was breaking her body-binding technique, and he was already seventy five percent of fulfilling his goal._

_Sakura chuckled as she whispered to the room, "My mission was completed, Orochimaru-_sama_." Sakura spat the honorific suffix and she gave him a stare that was full of sarcasm. "It doesn't matter if you kill me or no---" Sakura stared at Orochimaru was he squeezed the air out of her lungs. _

_Sakura smirked at him as if she was mocking him. _

_"I will not kill you," Orochimaru said in his sly tone. "I would make you suffer so much that you will wish that you should have died instead." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Sakura and squeezed her neck more._

_Even if Sakura could not breathe and her air was already short, she did not gasp for air. _

_"How does going back in twelve years old sounds, Sakura-_chan_?" Orochimaru's grin widened as he stared at her widened eyes. He surely hit a jackpot._

_"Don't..." Sakura whispered as she stared at him. She watched helplessly as Orochimaru let go of her neck, which made her breathe for air greedily, and made a unknown jutsu._

_"We don't have much time, Sakura-_chan_." Orochimaru grinned at her frightened and pale face. Sakura knew he loved it when he saw her face like that. And without chakra, she could not do anything to prevent whatever he would do to her._

_"Don't worry it won't hurt too much." He suddenly pushed Sakura on her chest that made her back hit the wall and she fell back on the cold floor. _

_"No..." She cried as she felt her bones and skin going small._

_After that, her vision blackened and she felt no more._

-

-

-

Sakura's eyes opened sharply and she stared at her white ceiling. She felt terrible and having a nightmare was not her plan to start a new day too. She kicked her too-large comforters out of her legs and she climbed out of her bed. Telling others what had happened to her did made her heart and head ache.

She could not forget the look of pity, sadness and anger that she received from their expression. It was a good thing they did not ask her too many questions. They just nodded and they all agreed to let her sleep. She disagreed of course, saying that she needed to go to her house and stay there.

Naruto and Sasuke, her teammates, agreed to accompany her to her old home.

Seeing her mother had been heartache too. Her mother looked like five years older than her normal age and the way she looked at Sakura had made her wail again.

Sakura's mother was absolutely sad when she had heard the story but she accepted the fact soon enough. After that, Sakura said her goodnight to her mother and her team. She went up to her old showers and to her bedroom. Her old bedroom was clean and she knew that her mother was still cleaning it for her.

She had slept immediately after that.

Sakura eyed her dresser for a while, thinking where she had placed all her small clothing. There would be no time to grudge what had happened now.

Sakura sighed as she called her mother to ask where she had placed Sakura's old clothes.

She just hoped that her mother did not burn it.

-

-

-

Haruno Sakura was very aware of the stares she was recieving. It was downright creepy and it was making her nuts. Their stares were different from the _'who_-_is_-_she_?' and _'I_-_heard_-_she's_-_strong'_ stare she usually caught from sound villagers. Her villagers' reaction was _'what_-_happened_-_to_-_her_?', _'I_-_thought_-_she_-_was_-_dead_?' and _'Did_-_Sakura_-_had_-a-_child_?' kind of stares.

She ignored them and frowned.

Sakura had nothing to do and she was too lazy to ask for a new mission. She was wearing her normal red dress with big slits on the either sides. A black shorts underneath with her blue sandals. Sakura tied her forehead protector lazily around head, making it look like a headband.

So basically, she looked like what she looked like when she was still in her genin days.

But now that she had thought about it, she herself was still a genin. Sakura cringed as she remembered that almost all of them were already ANBU and jounin levels.

Sakura stared at the Ichiraku ramen store with weary eyes. She did not know where to go and she ended up in Naruto's favorite ramen stand. She was contemplating on whether to enter or not when a hand landed itself on her shoulder.

She tensed her normal reaction when she was startled. It was a good thing that she had immediately remembered that she was already inside her hometown or else, she would immediately attack the intruder without thinking.

Besides, she knew Sasuke was the one who was making her shoulder an armrest.

"Let's eat." Sasuke said as he pushed Sakura inside the ramen store. Sakura frowned when she saw the beginning of Sasuke's blue shirt. That was what her line of eye sight landed and she needed to look up really high just to see his face. Sakura did let herself to be dragged inside the ramen stand by Sasuke and he eventually dropped his hand when they were inside.

Sakura sat on the stool next to Sasuke. She looked around the store and sniffed the aroma of newly cooked ramen. Sakura did not realize how much she had missed this place until now.

Suddenly, three white roses were placed on top of the table in front of her. She gave Sasuke a glance and saw his stare at her. Sakura stared at the roses and she smiled softly at it.

_"Ino, what does red roses mean?" A eight year old Sakura asked softly as she softly stared at the bundle of red roses._

_"It means passion." Ino answered expertly and she dragged Sakura to another section of roses._

_"White roses?" Sakura asked at Ino as she observed the roses adoringly. It looked so pure._

_"Yes. Someday, I want my prince to give it to me. Do you know what it means, Sakura?" Sakura looked at Ino and shook her head._

_"It means true love. The one that will give these roses to you only mean that he loved you purely." Ino explained._

_Sakura lifted a hand and fingered one of the white roses._

_True love?_

"Sasuke, this won't work out anymore right." Sakura said gently as she looked at the roses. She did not dare to touch it.

"Why?" Sasuke sounded calm at Sakura's eyes but she knew better.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I would be the flower girl at your wedding." Sakura said and she smiled at Sasuke. She felt his chakra flare at her statement but she ignored him. She sighed and smiled as the cook of the ramen stand came in.

"I would like chicken ramen, please." She ordered casually.

"I would like the same." Sasuke's voice rang through the store and the cook nodded his head. The cook turned his back at them as she silently took the three white roses gently and placed them in her lap.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded his head once and they waited for their ramen to finish.

Sasuke looked at Sakura without turning his head. Looking at her now, it made him a happier than he usually was. She was alive and would be eating ramen with him. Sasuke looked down and stared at their feet.

His feet were planted on the floor but Sakura was swinging hers. She was so small that she could still swing her feet back and forth.

But it did not matter to him anymore.

Him being a nineteen year old...

...and her being a twelve year old...

He would be a very willing person to wait for her.

_Without you, I don't think I can live, Sakura..._

-

-

-

kattylin(You do? Here's your update! Thank you very much!); Winged Valkiria(Happy ending? Hmmm... Hehehe! I am a very happy person but let the story flow! Yes, I would give this a good ending! YOSH!); Princess Ren(Orochimaru? I hope this chapter answered most of your questions. Woohoo!); Dreamer(NejiSaku? OK, I counted that. Nyahahaha! But since only four asked for a NejiSaku, I gave this chapter for SakuSasu fans. Ehhh? Sorry!!! Thank you for the great review though! I will think about it!); Unheard Symphony(Thank you, thank you!); sasukegrl(NejiSaku? Hehehe! You're the second voter! Maybe next chapter would be dedicated for NejiSaku. What do you think:D); rebel-girl(Nyahaha! Yeah, that(their age) would be the greatest thorn for them to be able to be together. Expect a good ending though!); seguha(XD; Thank you for reviewing!); R o x a s G o e s Q u a c k(Thank you! Muah); anono.(You do? Thank you! YOSH! Shippuuden was so great! Could not wait for april 12!); pinkrazor; XxLavndr3xX(I was glad the confusion was gone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!) ForeheadKAT(I love Sakura too, of course not in a lezbo way!); KunoichiruleALL(SasukeSakura is fine too? Hehehe! Thank you!); starwishes(Vote counted!); Hao'sAnjul(NejiSaku counted!); Yokaigurl(No! Don't die yet! Hehehe. Hope you enjoyed this!); Gothic Saku-chan(Here's your update!); bubbleyum(This chapter answered most of your questions:D I hope you enjoyed this!); Yuki(OK! NejiSaku! counted!); Lil Devil 66(Woohoo! Here's your update!); hardy4ever(Ok, NejiSaku? .); saltedsugar(Thank you!); sasukeztruelove(Thank you too!); S2-SAKURA-S2(Yay! Thank you for reviewing!); Mezumi Azuma(Yeah, Sakura being 12 was kinda sad but hey! I love it! I'm such a evil author! Hope you enjoyed this!); Hay-lay(This is your update! Woohoo! Thank you!); Videle(Yeah, all of them were causing her pain and she caused them pain too! Exp. for Neji and Sasuke!); 9NightDragon(Hello too! I like you're review! It's so cute!); aznchick99(Yes, she's alive with a twist! Thank you!); purplecherry5(Thank you for that!! I love your review! Woohoo! This is your update and I hope you enjoyed this!)

-

-

-

Thank you all for making me happy! I love you all!

I updated a very long chapter, ne?

Read and Review!

_Annie_


End file.
